peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 August 1967
Show ; Name *Perfumed Garden ; Station * Radio London ; YYYY-MM-DD *1967-08-06 ; Comments *At least two versions of a show identified (perhaps erroneously) as 6 August 1967 have been available for some time. Both are remastered, keeping the original Peel links but substituting freshly sourced versions of the music. However, a recent discovery casts doubt on the date given - see below. *Another file, courtesy of Azanorak, presented an hour of tuning around the dial, taking in Radio 355, Radio Caroline (including full versions of Jeff Beck's 'Tallyman' and the Left Banke's 'Walk Away Renee'), AFN and a brief snippet of Pete Murray's BBC Light Programme show "Pete's Party" (confirmed by the BBC Genome listings for 5 August 1967https://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/schedules/light/1967-08-05) before ultimately settling on the Perfumed Garden. The taper had the habit of changing stations when a record he didn't like was played - which included a number of the PG tracks. *SIG has extracted the relevant portions and uploaded as file 8 below: since it starts near the beginning of the show and runs from 1203-0103, track listing is presented first. Confirmed as this date due to a large part of the original file (the first twenty minutes or so) being devoted to final close of fellow pirate Radio 355. The original unedited file is available as 9) for confirmation. *One of the earlier recordings dated 6 August 1967, presumably the version available on John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993), was the work of the Guy Brown/U-SPACES team also responsible for remasters of the 18 July 1967 and 14 August 1967 Perfumed Garden shows. *The other comes from a longer show extract circulating among pirate radio collectors. It was remastered by thescourge at the My Old Tapes blog and released as "John Peel's Perfumed Garden 7 Aug 1967 parts one and two" -- he says of part two, "in my opinion, this version's superior only because of the better audio quality of the John Peel links." Note also that this version is slightly longer than the one on the torrent. *The final section of this programme, not yet remastered, has been circulating as part of a collection of Perfumed Garden extracts recorded on reel-to-reel tape by listener Monni Aldous. It was labelled "August 1967" but can be identified as a continuation of the previous extract because the weather forecast Peel reads at 2 a.m. is identical to the 1 a.m. forecast heard on this show. *P.S. File 7 appears to be a non-remastered file from the Torrent, misdated as the following night's show. *It is likely that the above extracts are from a show from between 2/3 August,(when Peel returned from shore leave) and 5 August. Perfumed Garden shows can be hard to date as there are no news bulletins and Peel didn't often include the date in his timechecks, but perhaps careful listening may provide some clues. *Peel's diction, a combination of public school drawl and hippy monotone, is sometimes a bit unclear and caused the track by one-hit wonder Norma Tanega ("Walkin' My Cat Named Dog") to be ascribed to a non-existent "Norvis Nagar" Tracklisting *Bob Dylan: 'It's All Over Now, Baby Blue (LP-Bringing It All Back Home)' (CBS) :(JP: 'Oh not yet it isn't, we've got a long way to go mate...Hello, hope you'll wander with me through the Perfumed Garden through the next hour and 55 minutes, or something like that, cos we've a lot of interesting things for you. Here's one of my favourite records currently: it's by a Los Angeles blues group called Canned Heat, which is a good name.') *Canned Heat: 'Rollin' And Tumblin' (LP-Canned Heat)' (Liberty) *''newsflash read by Radio London's senior DJ Paul Kaye,, announcing close of Radio 355 (on the unedited file this is preceded by the Grateful Dead's 'Sitting On Top Of The World', a track from their first LP and most probably from this show)'' *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: 'Grown So Ugly (LP-Safe As Milk)' (Buddah) :(JP: 'I was going to say, might be my theme song, but that's not true. You would not believe, if I told you what a beautiful baby I was. Really! Absolutely staggering. Incredible. I had gorgeous white curls and things. I used to go wandering through the bracken and through the heather and everything up in the fields and the woods behind where we lived. People used to think I was a fairy, y'know, some kind of mystical creature that drifted down, I was so beautiful. Course, I've been deteriorating rather rapidly ever since, but that of course is life. I've got to stop saying that, 'cos it rather lacks originality.') *Cream: 'Cat's Squirrel (LP-Fresh Cream)' (Reaction) *Byrds: 'So You Want To Be A Rock 'N' Roll Star (LP-Younger Than Yesterday)' (CBS) *''Peel urges people to make their own Perfumed Garden badges; Make one. please, and wear it. It's very important. I do hope you understand.....This is from Marc Bolan, whose group Tyrannosaurus Rex should be very interesting when they start working...." *Marc Bolan: 'Hippy Gumbo (7")' (Parlophone) *Junior Wells' Chicago Blues Band: 'Vietcong Blues (Compilation LP-Chicago/The Blues/Today! Vol. 1)' (Vanguard) *Moby Grape: 'Hey Grandma (7"-Omaha)' (CBS) *Rolling Stones: 'Dandelion (7"-We Love You)' (Decca) :(JP: 'Not sure when it's going to be released: when it is, we want it to go leaping straight up to the very top of the hit parade, which is something that it ought to do, I think. Talking about Kenny Everett, as we were earlier on, Kenny, if you're listening mate, we need groceries out here rather seriously, you see.') *''JP alludes to a recent gig at the Hermitage Club, Hitchin; a listener "saw me do my thing there..." and plays the following track as a request'' *Country Joe & The Fish: 'The Masked Marauder (LP-Electric Music For The Mind And Body)' (Fontana) *''Peel reads weather forecast; background music appears to be "The Supernatural" by John Mayall's Bluesbreakers, augmented by some tapes run backwards, leading into'' *Beatles: 'I'm Only Sleeping (LP-Revolver)' (Parlophone) *Pink Floyd: 'Flaming (LP-The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn)' (Columbia) (Courtesy of thescourge at the My Old Tapes blog along with timings for thescourge's remastered version. Alternative artist name on third track taken from the tracklisting artwork with timings for the Guy Brown/U-SPACES remaster available here.) File 7 begins *0:00 - Country Joe & The Fish - Not So Sweet Martha Lorraine (LP: Electric Music For The Mind And Body) Vanguard VSD 79244 (US release) *4:47 - Canned Heat - Rollin' and Tumblin' (LP: Canned Heat) Liberty LBL 83059 *8:04 - David Blue - I'd Like To Know (with tape issues)(LP: David Blue) Elektra EKL 4003 (US or UK release) *10:33 - Jeff Beck - Rock My Plimsoul (single - b-side of Tallyman) Columbia DB 8227 (B-side version, called stereo mix on "Truth" reissue) *14:54 - Beatles - I Want To Tell You (LP: Revolver) Parlophone PMC 7009 *19:32 - Misunderstood - I Can Take You To The Sun (single) Fontana TF 777 *22:26 - Incredible String Band - Little Cloud (LP: The 5000 Spirits or The Layers of the Onion) Elektra EUK 257 *27:07 - Pink Floyd - Take Up Thy Stethoscope And Walk (LP: Piper at the Gates of Dawn) Columbia 33SX 6157 *31:10 - Geoffrey Prowse - Perfumed Garden Blues or John Peel's Lament (listener's private recording, tape/acetate?) *34:49 - Tim Buckley - Song, Slowly, Song (LP: Tim Buckley) Elektra EKL 4004 *39:17 - Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band - Sure 'Nuff And Yes I Do (LP: Safe As Milk) Buddah BDS 5001 (US Release) *41:55 - Donovan - To Try for The Sun (LP: Fairytale) Pye NPL 18128 (file change) File 2 begins, though all of the timings are a bit shorter than shown) *0:45 - John Mayall - It Hurts Me Too (single - b-side of Double Trouble) Decca F 12621 *4:12 - Moby Grape - Hey Grandma (single - b-side of Omaha) CBS 2953 *7:01 - Norma Tanega (not Norvis Nagar) - Waves (LP: Walkin' My Cat Named Dog) Stateside SL 10182 *8:55 - Giant Sunflower - February Sunshine (single - b-side of Big Apple) CBS 2805 *11:46 - Rolling Stones - We Love You (single) Decca F 12654 Weather *16:20 - Jimi Hendrix Experience - Burning of the Midnight Lamp (single) Track 604007 *20:00 - letter from Tim Curtis *22:30 - Tim Hardin - Part of the Wind (LP: Tim Hardin 1) Verve Folkways 5018 *25:20 - Beatles - Baby, You're A Rich Man (single - b-side of All You Need Is Love) Parlophone R 5620 *28:15 - John Peel - Carmen 3 (poem by Catullus, read in JP's best public schoolboy Latin) *29:44 - Simon and Garfunkel - The Sparrow (LP: Wednesday Morning 3 A.M.) Columbia 9049 (US release) *32:40 - The Mothers of Invention - The Duke Regains His Chops (LP: Absolutely Free) Verve/MGM 5013 (US release) *34:35 - The Mothers of Invention - Call Any Vegetable (LP: as above) *39:14 - Our Plastic Dream - A Little Bit of Shangri-La (single) Go AJ 11411 (United Artists Music) *43:18 - Maxwell Street Jimmy - Crying Won't Make Me Stay (LP: Modern Chicago Blues - various artists) Bounty (UK) BY 6025 (mono) *46:30 - Jackson C Frank - Milk and Honey (LP: Jackson C. Frank) Columbia 33SX 1788 File 7 ends a minute into the above *50:07 - Tim Curtis letter (continued) *52:00 - Velvet Underground - There She Goes Again (LP: The Velvet Underground and Nico) Verve 5008 (US release) *54:39 - Roger McGough - Mother, There's A Strange Man Waiting At The Door (LP: The Incredible New Liverpool Scene) CBS 63049 *55:30 - Roger McGough - Mother, The Wardrobe Is Full Of Infantrymen (LP: as above) *56:35 - Seeds - Rolling Machine (LP: A Web of Sound) Vocalion VAN 8062 *59:22 - Byrds - Why? (LP: Younger Than Yesterday) CBS BPG 62988 *'File 2' ends *Roy Harper - October 12th (LP: Sophisticated Beggar) Strike JHL 105 *Jefferson Airplane - Plastic Fantastic Lover (single - b-side of White Rabbit) RCA 1631 *Donovan - Hampstead Incident (LP: Sunshine Superman) Pye NPL 18181 *Big Brother and the Holding Company - All Is Loneliness (LP: Big Brother and the Holding Company) Mainstream 6099 (US release) *John Renbourn - Buffalo (LP: Another Monday) Transatlantic TRA 149 (Over the ending of this track Peel reads the weather forecast, reminds his listeners to vote in the programme's Poet Laureate competition and to make themselves Perfumed Garden badges, and wishes them peace) File ;Name *1) (My Old Tapes remaster) John Peel 7-08-1967 part 2.mp3 *2) 1967-08-06 3.LONDON 06 08 67 PERFUMED GARDEN with JOHN PEEL.MP3 *3) 1967 08 06 Sun 0000-0100 R London (266m) - John Peel - Perfumed Garden - Enhanced.mp3 (Remastered version) *4) 1967 08 06 Sun 0000-0100 R London (266m) - John Peel - Perfumed Garden.mp3 *5) 1967 08 06 Sun 0100-0140 R London (266m) - John Peel - Perfumed Garden - Enhanced.mp3 (Remastered version) *6) 1967 08 06 Sun 0100-0140 R London (266m) - John Peel - Perfumed Garden.mp3 *7) 1987-08-06 4.LONDON 07 08 67 PERFUMED GARDEN with JOHN PEEL.MP3 (misdated) *8) 19670806 Perfumed Garden (edits) *9) 19670806_0003_0103_R_355_Close_BigL_Caroline ;Length *1) (My Old Tapes remaster) 01.02.09 *2) (Torrent version) 58.01 (remastered) *4) 58:59 *6) 41:31 *7) 01:33:13 (original sound, clearer JP links than 2) Sounds like different rip of same tape as 4,6 *8) 00:20:49 *9) 00:57:58 ;Other * Many thanks to the original taper back in 1967, along with those who made the remastered versions available! ;Available *1) Mooo * John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *2), 7) Mooo *8) Mooo *9) Mooo Category:1967 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Perfumed Garden